super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanta Crew Medical Files
As is standard for most Space Ships, Hoshino keeps medical files on all the members of the crew. Files The files are under lock, so that only Hoshino is allowed access to them. Considering how few willingly go to him, it is a wonder how he got this information. Not even the captain is allowed to see this information SolZen321 * Spark Type: Spark (Point One Percenter) * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** Subject at risk for Cybercerosis due to age and repeated exposure to 'theoretical', fantastical and simply dangerous forms of energy and radiation. Requires Constant check-ups. ** The Addition of the Ban Ray to his super-structure has made things difficult. The darn thing is fused to his internal structure, and unless surgery is performed to remove it, I will have to find ways of getting around it. Honestly I haven't given him a proper check in so long. Zombiejiger * Spark Type: Spark (Conventional, possibly Point One Percenter, unconfirmed) * Engine Type: Fuel Pump (Needs checking) * Other Notes ** Subject displays tendencies to modify their own super structure without and despite medical advisory. Greatest risk is Rust Infection, or radiation induce Cybercerosis. ** On a side note, I suspect the subject is possibly an Outlier, either before or because of all the crazy radiation he deals with on a regular bases. Amir * Spark Type: Warm Wired * Engine Type: Magnesium Fuel Cell Powered generator * Other Notes: ** Subject's lack of memory and age imply symptoms of Rampancy, this made all the more possible as the subject is a Second Born Intellect. Subjects body is filled with Transwarp Circuits which allows him to control his body parts when separated. So long as his head and the component holding his Engine is safe, most injuries are irrelevant. Akreious * Spark Type: Spark * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** Subject displays great interest with martial training and combat. Displays impressive if bizarre endurance. Greatest Risk is Rust Infection UltraGrenburr12678 * Spark Type: Unknown Red Photon spherical mass/Spacium based analogue * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes ** Subject is an oddity, besides somehow being hired without even the captain's knowledge, his body, his 'spark', if it can be called that, produces trace amounts of Spacium. By all logic he should be the strongest bot on-board with what should be natural Ultra Engen, running through his systems. His body seems baseline Transformer, but his Spark, it almost seems to be a pocket dimension. Further study is needed, but subject is strangely impossible to find when he doesn't want to be...curious... Clee26 * Spark Type: Plasma Heart * Engine Type: Unknown/Synthetic mechanical organ/ Fuel Pump * Other Notes ** Subject is a combination of Synthetic technology and Transformer technology, combined in a fashion similar to Cybernetics. To avoid Rampancy, or to blend in with his peers, he has undergone transfer of his Super A.I. to a Plasma Heart, an artificial Spark. This requires regular doses of Medical Nucleon, in the form of 'Red Bull', as he calls it, to stabilize his heart. Subject appears to be fully functional in his new body, but has retained his synthetic stomach which has been modified to convert the organic food he consumes into Engen. To each their own. Sentinel 72 * Spark Type: Warm Wired/Ghost * Engine Type: Fuel Cells * Other Notes ** Subject shows signs of Rampancy, between stages one and two. It is recommended that he have his A.I. transferred to a Plasma Heart. Other than that, subject is healthy, but his occupation puts him near the other engineers. Since his body is purely mechanical he is not yet at risk for a Rust Infection, but the radiation may damage Neural Circuits. Despite this, he still displays genius. Apexz * Spark Type: Spark * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: Zhu Huong Ng * Spark Type: Spark * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** Main issue is a broken Voice Box, due to some manner of production error, subject was forged with incorrect translation chips, making him impossible to understand. Was corrected by a translation algorithm (written by SolZen, who knew) which I installed. Now he is working better than ever. In fact he is better at learning languages and cracking codes that would stump most of us. FlurrTheGamerMixel * Spark Type: Spark * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** Our newest addition to the crew, the young Flurr, as everyone calls him, seems to be in working order. No manufacturing defects that I can notice, his spark is typical for a bot his size and age and he's far too young for Rampancy, but also too...inexperienced for Cybercerosis, Rust Infection, or whatever biological horrors the universe has cooked up. My biggest concern is for him is mentally, he seems so...excited, those are usually the ones that go first. MoonShard * Spark Type: Spark (Point of interest, possible Point One Percenter) * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** Subjects alternate mode is strange. While its does have flight abilities, the wings and engines seem attached and connected to her super structure. This is not the same as getting a new alternate mode, instead parts were attached and integrated into techno-matter as is natural. I suspect the target may in fact be a (Censored). If so, I understand her reluctance to come near me. Stephan222 * Spark Type: Spark (Point of interest, possible Outlier) * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** While the target is a conventional Transformer, they have a strange knack for sensing danger and the whereabouts of others. Stephan seems to be the only person able to find Grenburr and oddly seems to know where everyone on the ship is. Stephan talks about some 'great binding energy field' that connects everyone, and every spark, organic and mechanical. The only bots she has trouble finding are the purely A.I. entities. I frankly don't buy it, but I have yet to find any technology in her super structure that would explain her abilities. My best guest is that she is an Outlier. NguyenAnhLam * Spark Type: Spark * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** Lam, one of my favorite bots on the ship, no one, not even MoonShard, makes a glass of Engen like him. He is not one of our more active members, so his health is rarely one I feel the need to worry about. Galaxilord1954 EX * Spark Type: Super A.I. * Engine Type: Fusion Core/ Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** Normal Bot, greatest is risk is Rust Infection. Is a bit too quick to jump off and is one of the bots that gets dragged to my office the most. Ginga no Tameni * Spark Type: Unknown Spark equivalent * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** Our guest from another universe, sports something akin to a Spark, however he calls it an 'Ember'. While the difference seems negligible, his 'spark' is capable of taking much more potent forms of fuel, while normal fuel barely does anything for him. Honestly, I would need more time to figure out what does affect him and how, and how to deal with it. HoshinoKaabi * Spark Type: Spark * Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes: ** The most handsome, good looking bot on the ship, what more can I say Guests Lord Ba Dao * Spark Type: Spark *Engine Type: Fuel Pump * Other Notes ** Our 'illustrious guest', Dao, is the latest addition to this databank. When he came on board, he was partially dissembled. I removed his shoulder mounted cannon, the arm integrated blasters and removed his legs. I also removed his propulsion system, and permanently lowered the release valve of his energy path ways, meaning he can't exhibit his full strength unless the operation is reversed. What bothers me the most however, is the presence of what the database calls 'Deathcium' the anti-matter to Spacium. Unlike with Grenburr, it doesn't appear to be produced within his body. Prior examinations of other Destroid remains showed trace amount of Deathcium, so it may be that these glitches are doping themselves, robotic steroids, or is this the work of the Shiny Bastard. Regardless I would hate to be there when his supply runs out...actually no I wouldn't. Gormin * Spark Type: Organic...equivalent * Engine Type: Unknown * Other Notes: ** I never thought I would see one of these things, let alone dissect one, and I must say, I am regretting it. I've heard the stories, how they fed on organic and mechanoid alike, but now I know why. These...things, are based heavily on Protein Circuits, yes organic computer circuits. Worse, it connects to nearly every piece, every part. They appear to be Warm Wired, and have some manner of...organic Spark, from what I can guess. The worst part about them is their venom. They attack anything with Engen in its system, but also other fuels, then during the feeding process, or just a simple bite, they could leave behind a trace amount of the fuel they run on. According to Stephan, the stuff is called Amalgomous Energy, and it corrupts and converts other forms of fuel. This would explain the psychosis inflicted upon those that fought them, hearing voices and such. I have several patients who are at risk or show signs of Rampancy, and Cybercerosis, I have no idea how this stuff may trigger those afflictions. Only Grenburr seems resistant, in fact, I don't think they like going near him...Everyone else they claw and bite at, but not Grenburr... Trivia * Take note that all things said are said from an in-universe perspective. Category:Atlanta Category:Concepts